Equipment
Terminology Items have descriptors which qualify their usage and definitions. Value: The baseline amount of skill work needed to craft the item. Material costs are not represented. Items may sell for more or less depending on economy (see the Universal Rules). Rations: Items described as “rations” are edible food that does not expire. Shelf-safe X: Items described as “shelf-safe” are edible food that expires in X months (e.g. bread is shelf-safe 1). Fresh: Items described as “fresh” grant +5 healing from food when eaten within the first week if purchase. Items described as “aged” grant the same bonus when eaten within the last month. Temperature/Shelter/Comfort/Safety: Items that grant sleep factors (see the Player Rules). Weapon Type: Describes a weapon (see the Universal Rules). Armour Type: Describes armour (see the Universal Rules). Pull: Represents the number of animals needed to pull (1 means one draft horse), or how much an animal can pull (a wagon with Pull 1 can be pulled by a draft horse with Pull 1). An adventurer's Pull is equal to half their number of ranks on the Brawn skill, rounding up. Capacity: Represents the Encumberance something can hold (just like your worn/stowed equipment – anything with Capacity can be accessed as an inventory). Cover: Describes how much Cover the item grants in combat. Keel: Simplified metric – a boat is Inland (can travel all fresh water, no sea or ocean water), Coastal (can travel lakes, large rivers, seas, and oceans within 10km of the shoreline), or Seafaring (can travel seas and oceans freely). A boat is either Small or Large (see the Universal Rules). Portage: Number of people needed to move the boat over land. “None” means the boat cannot be portaged. Rider: “Small” means only Lapine, Squirrelfolk, Mousefolk, and Ratfolk can ride. “Medium” means all but Tortuga, Red Torgs, Green Torgs, Ursine, Caprine, and Rein can ride. “Large” means all but Caprine and Rein can ride. The Caprine and Rein are Medium, and can bear riders. Animal Type: Represents animal’s behaviour. “Trained” means it can obey commands and competently accomplish tasks. “Pet” means it is friendly and obeys commands, but is not Trained. “Farm” means it is neutral, and needs to be tethered or penned. “Wild” means an animal is neutral or hostile, does not want to be contained, and may likely fight back against its captors if released (or if an attempt is made to capture it). Primary Type: Describes a good’s role in trade and crafting (see the Universal Rules). Reagent: Describes usage of an item in alchemy. Potion: Ingested, Thrown, or Applied. Ingested potions are drank, Thrown potions are thrown in a weak, shatterable vial, and Applied potions are applied to an object. Daily Needs Every day, you consume 5 coppers' worth of supplies, and 5 coppers' worth of rations. To simplify things, you may simply purchase vague "supplies" and "rations" assumed to be sufficient to your basic needs. Eating "rations" means eating unpalatable, dense food, and does not heal you. No crafting skill may create simplified supplies and rations. Simplified supplies and rations cannot be used for any other purpose. You may instead consume the same value from the following list of foods and supplies instead, but must purchase them in the quantities and forms listed below. Crafters may create food and supplies as described below, appropriate to their Craft skill. Some supplies listed below may serve as raw materials for some crafters. When eating actual food (not rations), you heal an amount equal to the copper value of the food eaten, and if the food is prepared, you also gain additional stamina equal to the cook's Craft (Cooking) roll. Food It keeps you going. From potatoes to pemmican to peach cobbler, food is essential to keeping you hale and hearty. You need to eat at least one proper meal worth at least 5c every day. Cooking ingredients creates a final product, using food as crafting materials. A X-enc. bag contains many meals’ worth – each meal’s worth per person is (y). Supplies Supplies are things you need to keep you and your things in good condition and repair. You consume 5c of supplies per day. Tools and Workshop What you need to get work done. Tools are items that can be carried and moved around, like hammers and chisels. Workshops are fixed or semi-fixed, like an oven or an anvil. Camping Gear What you’ll need to (try and) sleep and live out on the road. Clothing and Armour Look, it’s dangerous enough out there without being exposed to the elements. Threshold from clothing and armour cannot be stacked; only the highest threshold applies. All clothing has equal Encumberance to its Threshold (without bonuses). All armour has Encumberance equal to double the item's Threshold (without bonuses). The encumberance disappears when clothing and armour are worn. Clothing that is labelled Not Armour has no effect on speed. Light Armour imposes a -1/-1 speed pentalty. Medium armour imposes a -2/-2 penalty. Heavy armour imposes a -3/-3 penalty. You cannot have speed less than 0. Clothing and Heat When subjected to extreme weather, the Threshold your clothing (not armour) provides is based on the highest non-armour threshold. If you are wearing clothing with threshold no higher than 1, you are wearing comfortable hot-weather clothes. If you are wearing clothing with threshold no higher than 3, you are wearing comfortable cold-weather clothes. Weapons, Shields, and Spell Foci What do I do with my hands? The melee weapons noted as "Special" are flexible, coiling weapons with weights that can be switched out. All these weapons may be used to grapple a target within their reach. Typical weights deal Neutral damage, spiked weights deal Armour-Piercing damage, heavy weights deal Crushing damage, and bladed weights deal Cutting damage. These weights don't take long to change, but take long enough to switch out that they can only be changed outside of combat. Wagons, Structures, and Boats Carrying stuff sucks. Also, turns out most battlefields don't have pre-existing cover! Capacity listed with +x means it can hold exactly x riders in purpose-built seats; other riders displace cargo. Mounts and Animals From steer to hens to wolves, animals are as common a stock to trade as flour, steel, or ale. Pets are friendly, obedient animals who obey simple orders. Trained animals are neutral, capable, obedient animals who obey complex orders. Farm animals are neutral, variably obedient animals that need to be kept and herded actively. Wild animals are hostile animals that do not obey commands (and might attack you the first chance they get). Mounts take riders, replacing the rider’s speed with theirs. Draft animals pull weight at walking speed. Trade Goods and Materials If we’re travelling, why not make some money? All goods are assumed to be bulk. Many of these can be used as raw materials for crafting. All prices are listed as base value, before all trade-related costs (see the Universal Rules). Potions Each individual potion has the following value, for crafting purposes. Its sale value is multiplied by your skill ranks. All potions fill a vial, with Encumberance 1. Tomes The world of Bloodwine is a world with a printing press, and its populace is rich with avid readers. From novels and guidebooks to manuals and textbooks, you can find something to read just about anywhere. Cities and towns may have book stores, but villages and hamlets just as often have isolated readers eager to trade their tired volumes for something new and intriguing. Small Tomes cost 1g, and can be held and read from a single open hand. Small tomes may be comics, pamphlets, quick-references, or any number of other publications in compact form. It takes six hours to complete a Small Tome. Large Tomes cost 2g, and their unwieldy bulk means they must be placed down on a firm, flat, clean surface to be used. Large tomes may be lengthy novels, common references, textbooks, or other substantial publications. It takes twelve hours to complete a Large Tome. Tomes are either Functional or Entertaining. Functional tomes grant a 1d6 (Small) or 2d6 (Large) bonus to an appropriate check, but must be completed once by the reader to gain this bonus. Entertaining tomes grant 1d6 (Small) or 2d6 (Large) stamina for every two hours spent reading them, but only the first time. Enchanting Using the Ritual skill like a Craft skill, you may craft a 5g enchantment on any weapon, piece of armour, or piece of clothing. When enchanting a weapon, you may select one Elemental damage type. Using a method of the crafter's choice (be it a command word, a gesture, pressing a rune, or otherwise), the weapon is able to deal this damage type as Magical damage. When enchanting armour or clothing, you may select one Elemental damage type. The item gains resistance to that damage type. You may also replace a Mundane vulnerability for a Magical one - for example, a suit of mail whose rings never shatter (no vulnerability to Armour-Piercing), but that is unusually conductive (vulnerability to Lightning). Optional Rule: Affinity and Annihilation The elements are fickle things, and enchantments moreso. Elemental magic involves the usage of four Primary Elements; Water, Fire which opposes Water, Air, and Earth which opposes Air. Six Secondary Elements can be cast and enchanted: Acid (water and fire), Poison (water and earth), Cold (water and air), Lightning (fire and air), Pain (fire and earth), and Force (air and earth). An Expert enchanter may double-enchant a weapon. This is quite literal - this involves stacking two enchantments on a weapon at once. When double-enchanting, calculate how strong the Fire, Water, Air, and Earth are on the weapon. An enchantment for one of those elements counts as two points, an enchantment for a secondary element counts as one point for each component element. Keep these noted. Once double-enchanted, a weapon may deal damage by combining its elemental points, adding up to 2, and dealing the resultant elemental damage. For example, a sword with Fire 2 / Water 1 / Earth 1 (made with an Acid and Pain enchantment) can deal Fire (Fire 2), Acid (Fire 1 + Water 1), Poison (Water 1 + Earth 1), or Pain (Fire 1 + Earth 1) damage. A double-enchanted weapon that can combine its elemental points, adding up to 3 using only 2 elements, deals +1d6 damage using the resultant element. For example, the above weapon couldn't do anything with Fire 1 + Earth 1 + Water 1 (because that's three elements), but could deal +1d6 Acid damage (Fire 2 + Water 1) or Pain Damage (Fire 2 + Earth 1). A double-enchanted weapon that has 4 points in a single element, or 2 points in 2 elements, can deal +2d6 damage using those elements, but the user is vulnerable to the opposite damage type while they are wearing or using the item. For example, a double-enchanted weapon with Fire 4 deals +2d6 Fire damage, but the user is vulnerable to Water. Another double-enchanted weapon with Air 2, Fire 2 deals +2d6 Lightning damage, but the user is vulnerable to Poison. Like casting Elemental spells, special rules apply for Force, Air, Earth, and Water. When dealing Force damage, you may reduce your damage by 5 to push the target one square (or by 10 to push 2, and so on). You cannot reduce damage below 0. Air, Earth, and Water don't "hurt" per se - instead, the bonus damage from Air becomes bonus Armour-piercing damage, the bonus damage from Water becomes Cutting damage, and the bonus damage from Earth becomes Crushing damage. This does not apply for vulnerabilities - the vulnerability to Air does not become a vulnerability to Armour-piercing, and so on. Instead, the otherwise harmless element flashes brightly, causing intense pain in the area.